Together
by xXItachisXAzulaXx
Summary: [SasukeSaku][Songfic: Together by Avril Lavigne] Everynight's the same, and everyday grows darker for her. Life as she nows it, becomes nothing. Thunderstorms rage, does it mean that he's back?


Together Sasuke and Sakura Song: Avril Lavigne - Together 

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...I unfortunatly suck at rock paper scissors. Kishi-sama, had lessons. Lucky bastard...but anyway. I owe him a rootbeer. Where will i get one you ask? You. My dear, you. Now go be a gewd reader and get me a rootbeer for Me-cough- I mean, Kishimoto...Do it. Now, or suffer the conciquences of Mr. Bunny. The Bunny rabbit of doom! Him and his jolly ears of pain

* * *

Slipped on her gown. Brushed her pink hair. Smoothed out her bed. She knew he wasn't there, there's no point in waiting. He's gone for good. She pulled up her knees and hugged them, leaning against her beige bedroom walls. It was like this everynight. Feeling alone, her heart hollowed. Now it was a routine. There's no point in waiting, her mind echoed. _'No point in waiting...'_ Her eyes had teared dry a long time ago. She no longer could cry, just whimper in the lonliness. Sure she had her father. But he hardly ever spoke to her, just "'Good morning.'" in the morning. And "'Good evening, at night.'" Yeah, her life was a routine. It pained her to think about. _'He isn't here...'_ she thought. Her best of friends were starting to notice something different about her. _'He's gone.'_ She closed her eyes. This was just a routine. 

_Something just isn't right I can feel it inside.  
The truth isnt far behind me You cant, deny..._

She squeezed her eyes shut.  
Thunder roared beyond her window.  
The lights blinked, then shut off completely.

_When I turn the lights out.  
When I close my eyes Reality overcomes me I'm living, a lie..._

The wind slipped past her curtains, as if dancing with them in a natural glow. Grinding her teeth, she heard footsteps. Light footsteps. Her footsteps. She was walking towards the moonlit view of her village. _'He used to live there..'_ Her mind pointed out as her eyes scanned the view of a large house. It was empty, because he still wasn't there. They were both scraped whole. Hollowed into lifeless beings. He just wanted revenge, promising to feel satisfied once he commited it. She just wanted him back... it was as if he was doing this on purpose. Oh how she hated him, oh how she loved him.  
Feelings screaming to show, were shut away. Her aqua eyes were dull and blank. Skin went pale, she looked as if dead. But in some little way she was still alive. Alive on the inside. He was always pushing others further. And once someone got close enough to him, bam! There they go. "'Don't touch me so familiarly.'" he would growl. It frustrated her, but she would just ignore that too.

_When I'm alone, I Feel so much better And when I'm around you I don't feel.  
Together!  
It doesn't feel right at all Together!  
Together we've built a wall Together holding hands we'll fall Hands we'll fall..._

Thunder crashed and lightning forked across the sky. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. The house across from hers had someone staring at her. His cocked up attitude-like face. The wind slammed into her room and scattered the papers on her desk. Books pages skimmed. She stayed still. Not even blinking. _'Who is this?'_ her mind pondered.  
Then lightning struck, he vanished from the window. She sighed, there went someone else she wanted to get to know.. but now that she thought about it, he seemd deathly familiar. She locked her hands together and padded to her door, nipping up the papers with her pink ended fingers. A book fell from her shelf, landing on her wrist. She hissed, a minor cut, but it would leave a large bruise. It was funny how it was a heavy book on shurikens. Her worst subject. Depression lingered across her face...

_This has gone on so long I realize that I need Something good to rely on Something, for me...  
When I'm alone I feel so much better And when I'm around you.  
I don't feel..._

The sharp thunder current brought her to her toes as she peered out the window again. Car alarms went off. Trees shook violently, she began shivering. This wasn't right, he wasn't Sasuke. But he seemed like Sasuke... Out the window stood a boy, of about 16, his red eyes stared ditches into her. She closed her eyes, then opened them again. This couldn't be real. They weren't supposed to be together... lightning flashed, and he stood at her balcony. He was like lightning. He was, lightning.

_Together!  
It doesn't feel right at all Together!  
Together we've built a wall Together holding hands we'll fall Hands we'll fall..._

_Together!  
It doesn't feel right at all Together!  
Together we've built a wall Together holding hands we'll fall Hands we'll fall..._

One leg daggled into her window, then the other. His footsteps echoed across her hardwood floors. The closer he came, the harder her heart beat. It jumped into her throat once he grabbed her wrist. He was like lightning. He was, the lightning. Lightning fast his hand held her wrist, turning it over. Her eyes never left his face. He was, Uchiha Sasuke. _'He is, Uchiha Sasuke.'_ Slowly his eyes trailed down her, then gazed at her wrist. She tried to pull back, but he squeezed harder. She whimpered and put her hand against his chest pushing him backwards roughly. He left hand prints on her wrist when he let go. Then, his eyes looked towards her again."What have you been doing to yourself?" he said.

_Together!  
It doesn't feel right at all Together!  
Together we've built a wall Together holding hands we'll fall Hands we'll fall..._

_Together!  
It doesn't feel right at all Together!  
Together we've built a wall Together holding hands we'll fall Hands we'll fall..._

Those words alone echoed in her head. He was a still as a statue, waiting for her response. She breathed in and dove towards his chest. embracing him tightly. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "I've been waiting for you to come back.." she choked on her sentence. She thought she would never EVER say it. But she just did. And Sakura did something, she thought she wouldn't do in years to come. She thought she would do this, once she was at her wedding with he man of her dreams. Once she had her children. Once she would tell her children of the first man she loved most, and when they would ask if it was their daddy.

She cried. Straight into his chest she cried, all and all. Tears flowed out of her once again, wet eyes. She cried when he left. And now, she's crying as he's back. He didn't move. Accepting it, he didn't even growl for her to leave, or get away. Just letting her do what she wanted. Tolerating it all.

When I'm around you When I'm around you I don't feel together!  
I don't feel together...

_When I'm around you ( together )  
When I'm around you ( together )  
I don't feel together, no ( together )  
I don't feel together... ( together )_

"Finally, were together Sasuke-kun." she bauled.

"Yes, Sakura." he smirked while she squeezed him tighter, afraid of the weather. Stroking her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes."


End file.
